


Stanchez Shorts

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Each Chapter is a separate story, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reality D-24X, Reality F-V34 A, Reality H-B64, Short peices, TW: Breathe Play, breathe play, stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Each chapter of this piece is a separate vintages exploring little moments in Rick and Stan's life in different realities at different times





	1. Reality H-B64: A night at Pink cat club (femme!Stanchez)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaboosha?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shaboosha%3F).



It was nineteen seventy something then back room of the pink cat club, smelled like aqua net, cigs, sweat and desperation. Stella Pines looked at herself in the mirror she was putting on a little pudge, to much ice cream really but in the dim lighting of the strip club’s main stage maybe the customers wouldn’t’ notice. They’d be eyeing her tits, ass and dyed blonde hair that she teased up to the sky. Speaking of which, she needed to get her roots done again. She gave her stomach a squeeze:

“Oy, I’m getting fat.”

Rita Sanchez, a tail, rail thin, hispanic number with a black pixie cut, smirked in her own mirror and picked her teeth.

“So?”

“I don’t wanna be fat.”

Rita stole up behind her and squeezed her pudge. 

“More of you to touch.” She whispered.

“Hey, Not here, you wanna get us outed?”

“Our ‘straight’ co-workers we’re just weighing each other’s boobs and your worried about a little tummy tug?”

“Look you know what the manager thinks of us, he’s just waiting for an excuse to fire us.”

“Geez, smoke a joint and chill the fuck out.”

There was a roach in an ashtray. Rita lit up, took a hit and handed it to Stella who grimaced but smoked up.

As she exhaled her body relaxed and her jaw unclenched.

“So, Rita what do think pink lace or leopard print?”

“Leopard print it’s your ya know thing.”

“Yeah… what you gonna do?”

“First I’m gonna put a big ass- wig and then I’m gonna slap so much makeup on my face, so if that asshole from my Phd program is out there, he won’t recognize me.”

“heh, cool you wanna get some ice cream after our shift?”


	2. Reality F-V34A: Sun Rise over Vegas

Sitting in penthouse suite, looking over the skyline of Vegas on Vega Stan felt pretty amazing. He sipped his bloody mary (surprisingly they knew what it was and made a pretty good one) There was blueberry pancakes and a pitcher of REAL maple syrup. Also more bloodies. Eggs Benedict, bacon bagels, lox, cream cheese, caviar and everything amazing about Brunch. However Rick had not awakened. Stan was nervous they did it, but both of them were not exactly sober when they got married by alien Elvis. He wondered if Rick would be happy or if Rick even knew what happened. He heard some grumbling from the recesses of the hotel room. Rick came out draped in a silk robe the color of sunset.

“Hey is there bacon?”  
Rick asked.

“Yep and pancakes!” Stan said.

“Oh cool! And bloody marys ! You are the best Pines!” Rick said spooning caviar into his bloody mary.

“Hey…. Rick you know what happened last night, did you remember it at all?” Stan asked apprehensively

 

“Fuck yeah I do!” Rick said. “I married you, the guy I love the best and sexiest twin!“

“AHAHAHAHA!” Stan laughed. “That’s why I married you, I love you! C’mere!” He pulled Rick onto his lap and kissed him full on the lips.

 

“Yeah, gimme that sugar Pines!” Rick chuckled.

 

They sat like this and ate for a while. Enjoying the company and the food.

“How’d you pay for this?” Stan asked.

Rick shrugged. “I didn’t, Jerry did.”

And they both laughed.


	3. Reality D-24x: Dangerous needs

Rick Sanchez has dangerous needs. Stan discovered that thirty years ago, that Rick liked to be choked and yes they would agree to safe word beforehand, but that word would never pass Rick’s thin drool flecked lips. So Stan would ride him and choke him, doing harder when Rick goaded him too. Harder and tighter, Rick would never say the safe word and suddenly Stan would notice that Rick was turning blue and he’d stop. Feeling shame, guilt, anger and relief mixing in the roiling pit of his stomach. All arousal would be gone as he watched the color return to Rick’s face and Rick sputter, gasp and breathe.

“Why’d you stop?” Rick asked,

“I thought I was gonna kill you!” Stan shouted. “Why didn’t you say ‘Pineapple’, like we agreed!”

“Cuz yer a pussy.” Rick grumbled.

Stan would storm off shaken, but he knew Rick would get him to do it again and again. Stan fell for it every time his blood was high. In the moment, when sex and violence collided, Stan knew what Rick needed and wanted was oblivion to be one with the void and be nothing at all. Of course Stan had a bit of that inside himself but just a spark, and just so little Stan would drag himself back from the edge easily. The fear of death and lust for life was to strong in him. But Rick was going full throttle to the end, didn’t care, nothing would bring him back. Rick Sanchez had dangerous needs, he needed to be nothing. Deep down it’s all he wanted.


End file.
